


Simon Says

by SleepyWoofles



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, i don't know how to tag things, i dunno what to tell you this is just soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 11:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18207653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyWoofles/pseuds/SleepyWoofles
Summary: legitimately just sleepy cuddles with simon and markus because i love those two and i was tired when i wrote this





	Simon Says

Simon woke up facing a wall, with rustling sounding behind him. Panic shot through him and a gentle red glow appeared on the wall, before calming to a cool blue when he realized it was only Markus-- The footsteps too quiet and careful to be anyone else. He rolled onto his other side to face the source of the sound, smiling softly.

“Markus, come back to sleep..” Simon mumbled, though he knew Markus heard him loud and clear.

“You rest, my love, I have something to do.” Markus smiled at him, and oh how that smile made him melt. Markus’ smile was always so full of warmth, as if he had stolen the sun. And the way his eyes sparkled when he looked at Simon, gentle ocean blue and a deep forest green both absolutely glowing with love. Simon hadn’t realized Markus had kneeled down until their hands intertwined, synthetic skin fading away and leaving white plastic, gentle blue glowing around their knuckles. A wave of emotions flooded over Simon, he knew the feelings were from his own mind and Markus’, and he loved letting the warmth wash over him and pull him away from any possible problems.

“..Stay with me.” He whispered, without realizing it he had leaned closer to Markus, until their lips brushed with feather-light touches. Markus gently pressed closer yet, closing the tiny gap between them. Simon let himself drink in the feeling of being held close, Markus’ arms wrapping around him in a silent promise to never let anything happen to him.

Markus pulled away after a moment, though his hand found its way to rest on Simon’s cheek. “North won’t be happy if I don’t show, she wanted me to help move supplies to those in need--”

“Tell her ‘Simon says Markus has to stay’” He chuckled softly, he had meant it entirely as a joke, though Markus seemed to freeze for a moment-- the same way he always did when he was sending a message to someone. “Markus, I didn’t--”

“I know,” Markus pressed a kiss to Simon’s forehead, “I know you weren’t serious, darling, but I’m sure North can manage a few crates with Kara there to help her.” The bed creaked as Markus layed down, immediately pulling Simon into his arms.

“Kara’s here?” Simon mumbled, snuggling closer with a smile as Markus’ chin rested on his head.

“She’s in town, only a little ways down the road.” A gentle kiss pressed to the top of his hair.

“I thought she had left Detroit..?” He whispered, wrapping his arms around Markus’ waist and reaching up to trace a few words across Markus’ back.

“North convinced her to visit for a while, she’s only here until tomorrow.” Simon smiled as Markus spoke, the gentle puffs of air from his voice causing Simon to let out a tiny chuckle. “..You’re absolutely perfect, you know that, dear?” Another kiss on top of his head. “I don’t know how I ever made it without you.”

Simon shifted so he was looking up at Markus, before leaning up and kissing Markus. They both melted into the kiss, absolutely lost to the feeling of their gentle warmth as they held each other close. They stayed there for a moment, Markus being the first to pull back-- only to pepper dozens of light kisses along Simon’s cheeks, nose, and forehead.

“Now, you need rest.” Simon opened his mouth to argue, only for Markus to plant a kiss on his forehead to cut him off. “You were up later than usual because you insisted on helping Connor, you can’t argue with me on this one.” Simon huffed softly, leaning closer to Markus’ chest and letting his eyes flutter shut.

“..Goodnight, Markus.”

“Sleep well, my love.”


End file.
